The Wedding
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: It is the proposal and wedding of Emma Rose IceHeart and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. All of Emma's friends from Sweet Amoris, New Jersey attend. How will it all go out? Rated T, because I'm scared. One-Shot!


**Hi. TheWriterGirl09271998 here. I've got a new story. It is the wedding of Emma IceHeart, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. It's also a crossover with My Candy Love. So, without further ado, I present "The Wedding." However, when it's titled, it will be called the special day. It's also going to be a one-shot, so, wish me luck!**

**Warning: Spoilers are in this story! This has the man that Emma chooses to be her boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Hetalia or My Candy Love. What I can tell you that I only owe the OC's that are in this story. I also don't owe the songs in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

* * *

><p>Emma IceHeart was on her date with her loving boyfriend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Antonio was such a charming man. He immediately fell in love with her when they went out on their first actual date. Today was their 60th date. Antonio was going to be proposing to Emma through her favorite song: 'Love is an Open Door' from her favorite movie: Frozen. For their date, Emma and Antonio went to a Canadian restaurant that Emma loved: Swiss Chalet. Emma said that the food was delicious. "Okay, Emma, I'll believe you once I actually try the food," he said, chuckling.<p>

* * *

><p>The two were led to their table, and their server came. "Hello, my name is Clara, and I'll be taking care of you two today," a woman who looked liked that she was in her 30's said, smiling. "So, can I get you anything to drink?"<p>

"Um, yes, could I just have a glass of water?" Emma asked. Clara nodded as she wrote it down on her pad.

"And, you sir?" she asked, turning towards Antonio.

"I'll have the same," he said.

Clara nodded, and she scurried off. Then, a few minutes later, she came back. "Are you guys ready to decide?" Emma nodded.

"Okay, to start off, could we have the Garlic Cheese Loaf?"

Clara wrote it down on her pad.

"I'll have the Quarter Chicken Dinner with White Meat, please," Emma said, putting her menu down.

"Fries with that?" Clara asked.

"Yes, please," Emma replied.

"I guess I'll have the same thing," Antonio said.

"Fries with that?" Clara asked.

"Yes, please," Antonio said, putting his menu down.

Clara wrote down the order on her pad. "Okay, I'll take the menu now," she said, picking up the menus, and leaving their table, to go and place the order in.

While they were waiting, Antonio and Emma were chatting.

"You're excited to try the food, aren't you?" Emma playfully teased.

Antonio tried to hide his blush.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Antonio murmured.

"Oh, come on! I know you!" Emma continued.

Antonio blushed yet again. Soon, Clara arrived.

"Here's the Garlic Cheese Loaf, enjoy," she said, putting a plate down, and two small plates down with it. "Would you two like more water?" The two nodded. Clara picked up the two cups and left. Antonio took a bite of the Garlic Cheese Loaf. "Wow, this is actually pretty good," he said.

"Just wait until you try their Quarter Chicken! It is really good!" Emma exclaimed. The two soon finished the Garlic Cheese Loaf, and at that moment, Clara arrived, with a new glass of water, and took away the appetizer plate. She then came back with two small plates of their famous Chalet Sauce.

Then, she came with their meals. "Enjoy your meal," she said, smiling. She then left.

One bite of the Quarter Chicken, and Antonio was amazed.

"This is delicious!" Antonio exclaimed.

After they finished, Clara came with the check. The total was $30.98. Antonio left $50.00, and he took his girlfriend by the hand as they left the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>At the park...<strong>

Emma and Antonio had just arrived at the park. Antonio smiles as the instrumental version of Emma's favorite love song comes on.

"Okay, can I just, say something crazy?" Emma asks.

" I love crazy!" Antonio exclaims.

_[Emma:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
>And then suddenly I bump into you<p>

_[Antonio:]_  
>I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like<br>I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
>And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue<br>_[Emma:]_ _[giggles]_

_[Emma:]_ But with you...  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> But with you

_[Antonio:]_ I found my place...  
><em>[Emma:]<em> I see your face...

_[Both:]_  
>And it's nothing like I've ever known before!<br>Love is an open door!  
>Love is an open door!<br>Love is an open door!

_[Emma:]_ With you!  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> With you!  
><em>[Emma:]<em> With you!  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Antonio:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
><em>[Emma:]<em> What?

_[Antonio:]_ We finish each other's-  
><em>[Emma:]<em> Sandwiches!

_[Antonio:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Emma:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_  
>Who thinks so much like me!<br>Jinx! Jinx again!  
>Our mental synchronization<br>Can have but one explanation

_[Antonio:]_ You-  
><em>[Emma:]<em> And I-  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> Were-  
><em>[Emma:]<em> Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Emma:]_ Say goodbye...  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_  
>To the pain of the past<br>We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
>Love is an open door!<br>Life can be so much more!

_[Emma:]_ With you!  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> With you!  
><em>[Emma:]<em> With you!  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

Everyone was watching them. They sigh in content at the couple.

"Man, these two do deserve each other, don't they, Agatha?" a man says to his wife.

"Ah, Harold, it's true love..." the woman, known as Agatha says to her husband.

_[Antonio:]_ Can I say something crazy?  
><em>[Emma:]<em> _[giggles]_

Antonio gets down on one knee, and pulls out a small black box. He opens it, and inside, is a beautiful ring.  
><em>[Antonio:]<em> Will you marry me?

Emma gasps.

_[Emma:]_ Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

Antonio smiles as he slides the ring onto his now fiancé's finger. Everyone cheers as they locked lips with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... <strong>

**Town of Sweet Amoris, New Jersey**

Nathaniel Powers sighed. He had just gotten back from work, and now, he has gone to check the mail. A letter with familiar handwriting is on the envelope.

"N-No way. It can't be..." Nathaniel gasped. He opened the letter, and opened the door.

He walked into his home, as he opened the letter. It was an invitation, to Emma's wedding. He was also going to stay with her for a few days. In the letter, it said that when he is in the Hetalian world, no time will pass in the real world. He was excited. So, he packed his best suit, and called Amber, who packed her best dress, and arrived at Nathaniel's house.

"Ready? Nathaniel asked.

"Yes," Amber replied.

Unknown to them, Giselle, Kentin, Paige, Armin, Paul, Capucine, George, Iris, Jade, Kim, Violette, Dajan and Alexy were also going to attend. Castiel responded no to both the wedding and after party. The two each picked up the item, and both held onto it. Then, they said the magic words: "I wish to be transported to the world of Hetalia!" There was a flash of light, and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the Hetalia world, well, it was Nathaniel and Amber's second time here. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Alexy gasped.<p>

"Welcome, friends of Emma," a voice said. They all turned towards the voice.

Amber immediately recognized him. "Hi, Matthew!" she chirped.

"Hello, Amber. It's nice to see you again," Matthew said.

Violette sighed. She was single, after her break-up with Alexy. However, they still remained friends.

Matthew walked up towards Violette.

"I-I like your hair," Matthew shyly said.

"Thanks, I like your eyes," Violette said, a blush growing on her face.

_POP!_

A female squealed. "EMMA!" the girl cried out.

A white haired girl ran over and embraced Emma.

"Wow, Rosalya, it's good to see you again, after a long time!" Emma said, happily.

Rosalya broke from her embrace with Emma.

"I heard you got engaged! Tell me who your fiancé is!" Rosalya exclaimed.

Emma smiled as she looked to Antonio, who stepped forward. Rosalya squealed again.

"Oh my goodness! You're so lucky!" Rosalya exclaimed.

_POP!_

"Emma!" two voices squealed.

"Hey, Tiffany, Madison, nice to see you again," Emma laughed.

Tiffany looked up and saw Francis. She ran over to him and he kissed her. On the lips.

"Bonjour, ma Cherrie," Francis said.

Tiffany smiled up at her French boyfriend.

"Arthur!" a voice squealed.

A girl who looked like Tiffany rushed in, and hugged her British boyfriend.

"Hello, love," Arthur said to Madison.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later...<strong>

"Do you, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, take Emma Rose IceHeart to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold forever and ever?" The priest asked.

"I do," Antonio replied.

"And do you, Emma Rose IceHeart, take Antonio Fernandez Carriedo to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold forever and ever?" The priest asked.

"I do!" Emma said happily.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Antonio and Emma crashed their lips onto each other.

* * *

><p>"I now present Mr. Antonio and Mrs. Emma Carriedo!" the priest announced to the crowd.<p>

The now newly-wed couple walk down the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end!<strong>


End file.
